elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Apronia Alfena
Apronia Alfena is an Imperial commoner and the only survivor of the wrecked Supply Ship. The ship is located on the coast of the Isinfier Plains. The Nerevarine must then escort her back to Raven Rock. If she arrives safely then she will become a member of the colony. Interactions Missing Supply Ship Falco Galenus has asked the Nerevarine to head to the northwest and look for the supply ship, as it carries mining equipment the colonists need. Supply Route Problems Falco mentions that the new supply ship has arrived, but the captain, Baro Egnatius, won't budge without some sort of extra payment. Falco has no intention of paying him, and instead wants the Nerevarine to talk sense into him. He should be at the dock in Raven Rock. Dialogue Missing Supply Ship "You... you killed them? They're all gone? Don't leave me here; you've got to let me '''go with you'!"'' :go with you "Oh, you just can't leave me. No one would be that heartless. I'd freeze to death out here! I don't know what I was thinking, hitching a ride on a supply ship in the first place. Who appoints a Wood Elf captain of a ship? I should've known better. And then that horrible crash.... And now they're all dead, and the supplies are ruined, and I jsut want to get warm. Oh, please take me with you." :Follow me. "Oh, thank you! There isn't even any food left to survive on - most of the supplies are gone... Well, I guess you should just take me to whomever your boss is. I mean, I hope you're not offended that I'm assuming that you're not the boss; it's just that people that tend to be bosses of things don't usually wander around the countryside looking for people to help. They send other people out to do those sort of things, don't they? Hey, how come we're not going anywhere yet?" :I'm sorry, I can't take you anywhere. "What? You must be joking. You're seriously going to leave me out here? But I'll die!" (If spoken to during the journey) "What is it? You're not going to turn out to be some crazy person, and take me out into the woods and kill me, right? You seem normal; you're still going to let me '''go with you' to wherever you came from, right?"'' :go with you "Is something wrong? Do I need to wait here or something? I really hope you don't leave me alone, because it's so cold, and I'm just sure there are even worse things than those horrible monsters back at the ship, and I just don't know what I'd do all by myself, and I just really, really need someone to keep me company and talk to me. So what is it?" ::Nevermind. Follow me. "Okay, let's go then. I really do want to get warm and dry, and I'm hoping you're taking me someplace where I can do that. I figure you must be from either the colony or the fort, and either of those options is fine. I mean, where else could you have come from? Some strang little hut in the woods? Ha ha - that sure would be odd, wouldn't it! What kind of person just lives in the woods all alone? Oh, sorry. Are we going now?" ::Wait here. "Wait here? You mean right here? Because, I mean, if I have to wait for a long time, I might get even colder. Or, if I have to wait for a really long time, I might have to... well, you know... I mean, a person can only hold out for so long, right? And I'd hate to think that you were going to leave me here for that long, but maybe you need to. I don't know; I'm no wilderness, forest expert type. So I'll just wait here, I guess, and you tell me when I can go with you, okay?" (After arriving at Raven Rock) "I just can't thank you enough for rescuing me from that horrible shipwreck, . I'm sure I'll have a delightful time here in the colony; I do hope that the people here are nice and like to chat." Setting up Shop "Well, if it isn't you again, . How are you?" :decision "You're asking me? Well, gee. It's nice to know that you think I'm important! I think it would be great if there were a place where I could go shopping and buy some nice new clothes. Maybe something that isn't wool, you know? I'm a very big fan of wool, of course, but after a while it gets a little itchy and starts to smell." Supply Route Problems "Well, if it isn't you again, . How are you?" :Elberoth "He was completely incompetent as a ship captain, I can tell you that much. Such an old little Bosmer, too. Thought he was the best fighter in the province. Always waving that sword around. But then the ship crashed, and he was injured. For all his talk of being a good fighter, he sure didn't last long against those horrible undead thigns. I ended up taking '''his saber', and using it to defend myself. About the only thing he ended up being good for, in my opinion."'' ::his saber "It certainly came in handy. Now that I think of it, though, I don't really have much of a use for it. Here, you take it. Not like it's worth much of anything, but odds are you'd be more likely to use it than I ever will." :::Elberoth "I don't know what else to tell you, . I might have remembered more, were it not blocked out by the horrible events that ended that trip." :::his saber "I already gave it to you, . What, did you lose it? It's not like it was worth much. At least, not to anyone but Elberoth, and he certainly won't be needing it again." Hiring Guards "Well, if it isn't you again, . How are you?" :hire guards "Oh, you're silly. Hee hee! Why would I ever do something like that? With all these big, strong men here, I'm sure they can take care of it." Appearances * Category:Bloodmoon: Followers Category:Bloodmoon: East Empire Company Members de:Apronia Alfena pl:Apronia Alfena